Finally, We Can Go Home
by Link015
Summary: After the battle with Nergal, the army ponders over their triumphs and losses. And afterwards they go to a party and booze their brains out. Not literally booze their brains out, of course.


Chris: I got bored and came up with an idea. So here it is. I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

**Chapter 1: It's Over…All Over.**

"It's over. It's finally over." Eliwood, the red-haired leader of the army that had defeated Nergal, sighed. "Our battles have been fought, and peace has been restored." The lord slowly sheathed his sword, savoring the feeling of victory.

"Yep." Eliwood's friend, Hector, walked up, carrying his axe over his shoulder. "Nobody will have to fear about the return of dragons anymore. We can tell everyone that our land is safe, once again."

Eliwood looked at the ground. "Yes…But not everyone can be told, right?"

"Yeah…Your father…My brother…Leila….Old Greybeard. But, I'm certain that they know that we succeeded." Hector grinned, scratching his blue hair. "And now we can go back home!"

"Ha ha! The fresh air smells so sweet, huh?" Lyn, another one of their companions, jumped on Hector, grinning widely.

"Hey! Get offa me!" Hector pushed the green-haired girl off of his back. "You almost ran into my axe!"

"Aw, don't worry. You're too slow to hit anything." Lyn smirked, and stuck her tongue out a little at her friend.

"HEY!" Hector stamped the ground angrily. "At least I'm not as weak as a mouse like you!"

"I am _not_ weak!" Lyn frowned and stamped her own foot down. "Next time, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Guys, guys!" Eliwood held up his hands, trying to calm the two. "We just defeated Nergal! Let's not get into a fight!"

"Eliwood's right." Lyn's frown turned back into a smile, and she kissed Eliwood on the cheek. The red-haired lord blushed.

"How come he gets a kiss and I don't?" Hector, looking more joking than angry, pointed a finger at his friend, who shrugged and smiled.

"That's because my little Elly-welly is so much cuter, wouldn't you agree?" Lyn twirled some strands of Eliwood's hair as she played with it. "Isn't that right, Elly?"

"Uh…I am going to remain completely neutral in this matter."

"Hmph. Some guys get all the luck." Hector folded his arms.

"Aww…Don't feel that way, Hector!" Lyn let go of Eliwood, and kissed Hector on the cheek as well. "Now are you feeling all better?"

"Whoa!" Hector rubbed his cheek. "Lyn…Are you feeling all right? You seem more giddy than usual."

Lyn tapped her cheek. "Hmm…Now that you mention it…Maybe it's because we saved the world! So, what should we do when we get to Ostia?"

Hector brightened, and then grinned. He looked at his friend, who grinned as well.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Ohhhh yeah."

"Thinking about what?" Lyn looked at the two friends, not catching on to what they were planning.

"You'll see. You'll see." Hector winked at Eliwood, who winked back.

* * *

"This is a great party, Hector!" Lyn lightly punched the axe-using lord on the shoulder. A couple of weeks journey back to Ostia, and they were having the celebratory party of the year. They all had burst into Castle Ostia, and started partying the moment they entered. Currently, at the moment, various members of the group were entertaining themselves, playing musical instruments, or, in the case of Merlinus, setting up a small shop.

"Thanks! Beer?" Hector held up a glass bottle that was around half-full of a famous brand of Ostian brew. "I hear this year's a good year!"

"You made that in your basement and stuck it in an old beer bottle, didn't you?"

"Yep! Want some?"

"Eh, how can it hurt?" Lyn pulled up a chair and sat next to the lord, who poured a generous portion of the homemade liquor into a small glass.

"Here you go." Hector handed it to Lyn, who nodded thanks. Lyn downed the whole drink in one swallow.

"Uh…Lyn? You know you're not supposed to drink it all at once." Hector looked cautiously at the Sacaen, who was sitting fairly still. That is, until she coughed loudly and started pounding her chest.

"Wow…That packs quite a punch….Give me another."

"If you say so." Hector poured Lyn another glass, and this time, the Sacaen drank it slower.

"Hey…Hector. What do you think of Eliwood?" Lyn coughed, and she looked self-consciously at her feet.

"Eliwood? Well, he is a loyal friend and a great ally to be with. He's very gracious and polite, although I think the man can stand to use some more fun. Why do you ask?" Hector looked at Lyn, whose cheeks were turning a faint red. "Lyn? Are you okay?"

Lyn sniffed and looked up at Hector. Hector was startled to see that tears were in her eyes. She quickly brushed an arm over her eyes, and sniffed again. "No, it's nothing. It's just this stupid drink. How do you make it anyway?"

Hector was about to start on explaining, when he realized that Lyn really didn't want to hear about the mechanics of brewing liquor. "Cheer up, Lyn. Just tell him how you feel, and I'm sure he'll respond. Besides, I'm sure he fancies you. I'm his friend, remember?"

Lyn looked at Hector, and gave him a big hug. "T-Thank you, Hector…I don't know what's come over me…I've never acted like this before."

The lord held his hands awkwardly above her back, before returning the embrace. "It's okay, Lyn. Go on, I'm sure he's waiting for you."

Lyn nodded, and released Hector before dashing off to find Eliwood. Hector watched her disappear in the crowd before banging his hand on a table nearby. "Dammit!"

"Something wrong, milord?" Matthew popped out of nowhere, wearing his trademark grin.

"Holy shit, Matthew! How many times have I told you not to do that?" Hector clenched and unclenched his hand, trying to work off some of his anger.

"Don't worry, milord. I heard all about it. I'm sure you'll find someone for you." Matthew winked. "Oy! Guy! You still owe me a couple of favors!" The blond thief waved at the swordmaster, who ran away. "Tsk, tsk…I'm going to have to use one of the favors to make sure he doesn't try hiding next time." Matthew waved at his lord before disappearing again.

"Right…It'll all work out." Hector sighed, and drank a little more of his beer.

* * *

"Um…Erk, I'm not sure if this is okay…"

"Don't worry, Priscilla! No one will catch us!"

"But what if someone does?"

"Nobody will find us. So…How does it look?"

"It's so amazing!"

"Heh heh…Thank you. Now, let's just get this off…"

"Hey, are you guys doing something obscene? Why wasn't I invited?" Sain, a brown-haired cavalier walked in the room where Erk and Priscilla were hiding.

"SAIN! Get out! This is private!" Erk pointed a finger at the door, and a fireball formed in his hand.

"Geez. Fine, fine. I'll leave." Sain threw up his hands and walked out, muttering about the injustice and overall weirdness of magic users.

"Stupid Sain. Interrupting us."

"What did he mean by 'something obscene'?" Priscilla looked quizzically at Erk.

"He probably thought we were having sex. Stupid Sain." Erk grumbled. "So, do you like it?"

"It's so beautiful!" Priscilla gasped, and ran her hands over the dress that Erk had brought her. "But why did you want to keep this a secret?"

"I'm just afraid your brother will overreact and try to kill me."

"ERK! What are you doing alone with my sister? I'm going to kill you!" Raven peered inside, and immediately came to the wrong conclusion. Since, you know, Priscilla was talking off the dress Erk had bought her. "Sain said that you were doing something weird, but I never thought you were doing this!"

"Just like that. I'm going to kill Sain when I get my hands on him." Erk groaned and dashed outside, Raven in fast pursuit.

"Lord Brother!" Priscilla called to her brother, but Raven was too angry to hear her at the moment. Priscilla sighed and placed the dress on a bed in the room. She ran after Raven, hoping that he wouldn't do something foolish.

"Hmm…Let's see what I have in my analysis book." Canas ran his finger through a hardback book with a red cover. Inside were the names of the various people in the army plus a small snippet of information.

"_Raven. Supposed sister of Priscilla. Real name is Raymond. A skilled sword and axe user. Holds an unexplainable grudge against House Ostia and is very protective of his sister._" Canas looked up when he heard people yelling.

"I'm telling you, I didn't do anything!" Erk ran past the shaman, yelling behind him at Raven.

"That isn't what Sain said!" Raven continued chasing the mage, who sighed.

"Are you going to believe the word of the cavalier over mine?"

"Yes!"

"Argh!"

Canas watched as the two continued running through Castle Ostia. "Hmm…Apparently, my analysis is correct."

"Lord Raymond!" Priscilla yelled again, but to no avail. She ran past Canas, trying to keep up with the Raven and Erk. The shaman adjusted his monocle, and shook his head.

"_Final analysis. This whole camp is filled with characters, whom, on their own, should belong in a mental ward. However, their fighting prowess on the field only proves that they work best with each other._" Canas closed the book, and slid it into a pocket in his robe. He closed his eyes for a while, and then started performing illusions with his magic, like conjuring a beautiful woman that appeared in front of Sain while he was drinking milk. Poor Kent's armor would probably be milk-stained for weeks.

* * *

"U-Um…S-Sir S-Sain? I-I k-know th-that you d-don't think a-about me…B-But…I-I was w-wondering i-if…You…You'd l-like to da-dance with me." Florina stuttered, clasping her hands nervously. In front of her sat a Sain bobblehead, the head wobbling on its spring. Florina took a deep breath, and started rehearsing again. "Um…S-Sir Sain? I k-know that you d-don't think a-about me…But I was w-wondering if you'd l-like to da-dance with me." The orchid-haired pegasus knight brightened when she heard more of her stuttering disappear.

"You're getting better."

Florina shrieked, and spun around. "F-F-Farina! W-What a-a-are y-you d-doing?"

"Aww…Your stammering is back. You truly were getting better at controlling that." Florina's blue-haired sister clapped her hands and smiled. "Gonna ask Sain out on a date?"

Florina's face flared red and she began vigorously shaking her head. "N-No! I-It's n-nothing like that!" The pegasus knight slumped into a chair and stared dismally at her feet, her face still a bright red. "Oh…W-What's the point? He doesn't notice m-me."

"Don't act like that, Florina! You're a pegasus knight, remember? Handle it like a pegasus knight would! Like me!" Farina winked and pointed at herself.

"Y-You m-mean…B-Beat t-them at cards and s-steal all their m-money?" Florina looked up, a small smile on her lips. Farina froze before laughing out loud.

"Ha ha ha! Nice, nice! That's not _exactly_ what I meant, but if that makes you feel better, then try it out!" Farina slapped her sister on the back, grinning. "Now go on and show Sain what a wonderful girl you really are!"

"T-Thank you, s-sister!" Florina nodded, her eyes shining with tears. The shy pegasus knight ran out of the room, with Farina watching her.

"And stop stammering!" Farina shouted out one last piece of advice and sat down on the seat that Florina had vacated.

"Disappointed?" Fiora walked in, playing with a lance that she had been polishing.

"Disappointed? In what?" Farina looked up at her older sister.

"That Florina is going to get Sain and you can't." Fiora placed the lance against the wall and folded her arms. She looked matter-of-factly at Farina. "Come on. Admit it."

"Hah. As if I'd be disappointed about losing that womanizer. He'd probably just go hit on another girl." Farina smiled. "Nah, don't worry about me. Look after our sister. We don't want Sain to break her heart."

"I understand…It's great that you can always smile even in the face of setbacks." Fiora departed the room, leaving her sister alone with her thoughts.

"Yeah…It's just great…" Farina closed her eyes, and thought about her future.

* * *

Chris: Eh…Felt like ending it here. Don't know why. Anyway, hope you like it. Um…Reviews, praise, criticism….All are appreciated. Flames…I don't know. Haven't gotten that many. Of course there was that on Farina's Diary that made some slightly obscene comments…But Farina's Diary got deleted, so it's not there anymore. I have to say, that guy was interesting. 


End file.
